Kyurem vs The Crystal Gems
by WagonWheel24
Summary: After wondering away from the group, Half-Gem hero, Steven Universe, encounters the legendary ice dragon, Kyurem, who challenges him to battle. Making the mistake of running away, Kyurem chases Steven, destroying everything in his path until they finish their battle. Join Steven and the Crystal Gems, as they battle a powerful enemy, unlike any they've battled before.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyurem vs. The Crystal Gems**

It was a bright, sunny morning in the grasslands. Tall grass blowing in the wind, the leaves of trees making noises, a beautiful waterfall splashing as it runs downstream, it was paradise. The tall grass also proved to be a great hiding spot, for a small pudgy boy.

This boy was the well know, half gem hero, Steven Universe. Steven is training with the Crystal Gems, a team of aliens that defend the earth from evil gems that threaten humanity's very being. He wasn't as powerful (or wise) as his fellow gems, but he would always find a way to fight alongside them.

Steven looked around in the tall grass, as if he was hunting for something. Gazing for about a minute he spotted a shadow like figure, starring right at him. Startled, Steven conjured his shield and got ready for the attack. The figure then leaped in the air, spun around and slammed what appeared to be a sword, right onto Steven's shield. Steven looked into the eyes of his opponent, who belonged to his good friend Connie Maheswaran . Steven pushed his shield forward, causing Connie to back flip out of the tall grass.

"Didn't think you'd see me" Connie said, looking at Steven with a smile.

"You didn't choose the best hiding spot" Steven replied, charging at Connie.

Connie blocked herself with her sword, as Steven rams his shield at her. Steven then started swinging his shield at Connie, making Connie dodge, block, and swing her sword at Steven. Connie then countered Steven, making him block. Steven swings his shield at Connie, making her back flip away.

"Defense Steven!" Shouted Garnet.

As Steven was training with Connie, they were both being monitored by the Crystal Gems themselves. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and...Lapis Lazuli? **(←This will be explained later)**

"So, what do you think?" Lapis asks Garnet "He's gotten much better."

"Steven is getting pretty strong" Amethyst claimed "Even for a boy his age."

"Do you think we should let him do the next mission on his own?" Pearl asks.

"Not yet" Garnet replied "He may have became much stronger, but he is not powerful enough on his own." Just as Garnet finished her sentence, Steven fell flat on his face, laughing.

"I see" Lapis said.

"Oh come on, Garnet" Amethyst said to the tall gem "I was pretty young when you let me go on missions alone."

"No you weren't" Garnet replied.

"Yeah, you're right" Amethyst said, sitting down and pulling out a bag of popcorn.

"Amethyst, how many times have I told you NOT to bring food?" Pearl said, glaring at the purple gem.

"Lost count" Amethyst said, mouth full of popcorn.

Lapis and Pearl looked at each other, Lapis just giving Pearl a slight shrug.

Steven and Connie were panting, both their weapons lowered to the ground.

"You're doing well, Steven" Connie said in between breaths.

"You too" Steven said "You wanna take a break?"

"Yeah" Connie said, her breathing slowly calming down "Sounds good"

"Hey guys?" Steven asked "Can we-"

"Do you wish to take a break, Steven?" Garnet asked the tired boy.

"Well...yeah, for a little bit." Steven told Garnet.

Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems just walked towards a group of tall trees for shade. Connie read a book to Steven, the gems just sat and relaxed and Lion **(forgot to mention Lion was there to)** just sat there. It wasn't long until both Steven and Connie fell asleep, snuggling each other.

"Look, the lovebirds are sleeping together" Amethyst said, nearly laughing.

"We should probably head back home" Pearl said getting up. But she was stopped by Amethyst.

"Oh come on Pearl, relax for once" Amethyst told Pearl "We wouldn't wanna ruin their moment."

Pearl sighed "Amethyst!" Pearl quietly yelled. "We will stay for a twenty more minutes...if it's ok with Garnet"

"If Lapis wants to stay for that long" Garnet says, sitting down.

"I-i guess" Lapis said, obviously to get everyone's attention away from her.

So the gems just sat there...for an hour. Steven woke up. Looking around, he noticed all of the gems happen to fall asleep. Even Lion was sleeping like a baby. Steven wanted to wake everyone up so they can go home, but this could be his only chance of going out on his own. He slowly got up from where he was sleeping, removed Connie's arms from him and sneaked away from the gems. Then he went from sneaking to walking, walking to sprinting, sprinting to running.

He felt free, powerful, as if he can take on the most powerful villains. He kept running down a dirt path, oblivious of where it was leading him. As he ran, his happiness started to disappear. The worm air started to become cold, freezing actually. Steven started to slow down, something didn't seem right. But it didn't stop Steven, he just continued to walk forward. As he walked forward, a strange mist came around, making Steven shiver.

"I probably should have brought a coat" Steven said, putting his arms around his body.

Looking past the mist, he saw a large cave, the cave seemed to be the source of this cold mist. Walking towards it, a sign stands to the left of it saying " **Beware, keep out**."

Steven asked himself "What would the gems do?" He weighed the options.

"Well, Garnet would walk forward, Amethyst would run inside without a care, Pearl would have second thoughts, and Lapis would flood the place with nearby water. So I'm going inside!"

Steven marched forward, walking inside the cave without a second thought. The cave was dark on the inside, but a light was not to far away.

"Hello?" Steven called out.

Steven kept walking, making his way to the other side of the cave.

"Whoa" Steven said in awe.

What he saw was incredible, the place seemed like an abandoned mine, which would explain why the mountain, seems more like an empty volcano. A long metal bridge witch lead to a humungous, square shaped, metal platform. .Steven walked forward, the air getting colder and colder as he advanced on the bridge. Then, something stopped him in his tracks, the sound of stomping came out of nowhere. Steven then saw, that at the end of the platform, a cave was slowly sending out the cold mist. The stomping got louder and louder, a set of yellow eyes, glowing in the darkness, staring at Steven. Steven gulped, walking forward to face who or what this "thing" is.

"Who dares invade the domain of the mighty Kyurem?" A fierce voice yelled.

Steven tried speaking, but couldent manage to get words out.

"WELL?!" The beast yelled again.

"I-i am Steven Universe" Steven said, trying his best to act brave.

The beast walked forward a little more, reveling itself to Steven.

"Are you here to challenge me to battle?" Kyurem asked

Steven didn't know what to say, some random beast, asking him to a fight? All Steven did was nod.

Kyurem walked out of the darkness, revealing icy, deformed wings.

"Do you really think, a small weakling such as you, can defeat me?" Kyurem asked.

"Sure I can!" Steven shouted "I am a Crystal Gem!"

Kyurem stopped for a minute, he recognized that title from somewhere, but he couldent remember where he heard it from. It didn't matter though. Kyurem walked forward, his "wings" pointed in opposite directions, firing icy winds on the ground. Then, ice began to expand, circling around the metal platform.

"Step into the ring, if you wish to battle me!" Kyurem told the young gem.

Steven walked forward, head held high. He wanted to show the gems he can fight even the most powerful beings. Walking inside the ring, Steven summons his shield and gets ready for battle. Kyurem prepared himself as well.

 **Meanwhile**

The Gems, Lion, and Connie still remain sleeping, oblivious of what Steven has just gotten himself into. Amethyst, whilst sleeping, was chewing on a large patch of grass, probably dreaming about food. Garnet was dreaming of Ruby and Sapphire dancing on a floating disk in space.

Pearl was dreaming about Rose Quartz,it projected from her gem like a little movie, yet everyone was sleeping. Connie and Lion dreamed about going on adventures with Steven, fighting bad guys along the way, though Connie's was a little more...romantic. Lapis, however her dream was more like a memory. The day her and Jasper unfused.

* * *

 _Steven was playing on the beach with Connie, both of them sitting down as Connie read a book. It was all interrupted when they heard a faint voice._

" _Steven!" it cried._

 _Steven recognized this voice._

" _Lapis?" He asked himself._

 _Before he knew it, a large figure emerged from the water, breathing hard, as if they went years without breathing. Steven's eyes went wide once he realized who it was._

" _J-Jasper!" Steven nearly yelled._

 _Jasper looked at Steven, rage burning in her eyes._

" _You!" Jasper yelled "I'LL KILL YOU!"_

 _Jasper then charged toward Steven and Connie, only to stop in her tracks when Lapis landed in front of her._

" _Out of my way, you waste of space!" Jasper commanded._

" _I'm not letting you hurt Steven!" Lapis told the angry gem._

 _Jasper and Lapis had a long and heartfelt staring match. Jasper was the first to break the silence._

" _Why?" She asked "Why do you defend him, if he's not from our world?"_

 _Lapis didn't respond, she just looked at Steven and Connie. Then, Jasper came up with an idea, a devious, maniacal idea._

" _Tell ya what, Lapis" Jasper began "I'll leave the kid alone, but I got a deal though."_

" _W-what?" Lapis Asked._

 _As Jasper was about to speak the Crystal Gems came running out from the house, weapons in hand. Jasper smiled, evilly._

" _I will leave this garbage planet, and the boy alone..." Jasper said "...But **you** have to stay here!"_

" _What!?" Lapis said, sounding as if she was about to cry._

" _You heard me" Jasper said "You are a traitor in my eyes now, you don't deserve to come back home."_

 _Lapis fell silent for a minute, it's true she had no opinion on the earth, but the fact she had to choose between her world and his was unbearable._

" _Fine" Lapis said, looking down._

 _Jasper then grabbed her by the shirt, and pulled Lapis to her height._

" _And take that diamond off of your outfit while you're here." she said, dropping her on the sand._

 _Jasper then walked towards the Crystal Gems._

" _Bring me to your nearest warp pad" she commanded._

" _We ain't showing you nothing" Amethyst yelled._

" _Me and Lapis made a deal, she stays, I leave, NOW SHOW ME!"_

 _The Gems looked at each other._

" _Please, just let her leave" Lapis said, tears falling from her eyes._

 _The Gems fall silent for a second, until Garnet spoke up._

" _Fine" She said "But if you come back, as Rose as my witness, I will kill you!"_

 _Jasper knew this was coming from Ruby's side of the fusion, but it mattered not to her. The Gems led Jasper to the warp pad inside the house, while the others just stayed outside. Steven walked up to Lapis, falling to her knees as she let her tears soak in the sand._

" _Lapis?" Steven asked._

 _Lapis conjured her wings, leaped in the air and splashed into the water. Steven and Connie stood there thinking about what all just happened. Jasper eventually met up with Peridot and both disappeared. Though the gems believed they will see those two again, the better question was "What about Lapis?" Lapis, overtime, became attached to the Crystal Gems, but mostly Steven. She doesn't really count herself as a Crystal Gem, but she does come on a few missions when she feels like it. Her outfit even changed, her outfit having long sleeves, the diamond turned to a star, and at the back of her outfit, a star shaped opening, reviling her gem. She even bonded with both Steven and Connie as her "Beach Summer Fun Buddies." She still missed her home, but it was all to protect Steven..._

Lapis! Lapis wake up!" Yelled Amethyst.

Lapis started to get up.

"W-what's going on?" She asked the small gem.

"Steven's gone somewhere!" Pearl yelled "I knew we should have gone home!"

Everyone was awake, but worried, for Steven has disappeared.

"We should split up!" Connie suggested "We will be able to find him faster"

"Hey" Lapis said looking around "Where's the Lion?"

"Lion!?" Connie asked, realizing Lion had disappeared as well. Strangest thing is, he left Rose's sword behind.

Lion was running as fast as he could, smelling the sent of where Steven resided. He knew there was something with him, and it was much more powerful then he was. Lion had to get there, _**fast!**_

* * *

Kyurem ran at Steven as fast as he could, catching him by surprise.

" **Shadow Claw** " He yelled, as a dark-purple aura covered his left arm. He then swung his arm at Steven, slamming his attack onto his shield. Steven went skidding back really far, slamming into the ice wall.

"Wow, he's strong" Steven commented.

Steven darted towards Kyurem, holding his shield in front of himself. Kyurem then started to charge another attack, firing **Dragon Pulse** at him. Steven stood his ground, as a blast of energy slammed into his shield. Slowly moving back, Steven tried his best to push against the force of Kyurem's attack, quickly becoming tired from pushing so hard. Kyurem seized his firing, and charged at Steven. Steven, shield still in front of him, blocks the dragons headbutt, but flew back in the process. Steven, laying on the ground, looked at Kyurem, who appeared to be charging a white colored ball. Kyurem them fired three beams, shaped like a typical bolt of lighting. Steven rolls away, making the attack miss. Steven turns around, seeing a wall of ice in front of him.

"Oh, that was an **Ice Beam** " Steven told himself.

Kyurem took this advantage to strike Steven with another Dragon Pulse. Luckily, it only hit inches away from his feet. Snapping back to his senses, Steven summons his shield and runs toward Kyurem. Kyurem stood still, waiting for the boy to get to him. Steven leaps into the air, hoping to land an airstrike on Kyurem, but Kyurem slams his wings into his body. Kyurem then throws Steven off of his wing, making him skid across the floor like a hockey puck.

"Ow" was all Steven could manage to say. Steven started to smell a distinct whiff of iron, while feeling something leak out of his nose. Steven put his hand on his face, feeling the liquid from his nose. He was bleeding! He looked at the ice dragon,as he slowly walks up to him.

"Get up!" Kyurem demanded.

At this point, Steven realized he may have made a huge mistake. Kyurem lifted his foot, throwing it down at Steven. Steven quickly summons his shield, blocking his foot from crushing him.

"Pathetic!" Kyurem yelled "Stand up and fight me!"

"Please!" Steven begged "Let me get up!"

"A true fighter, WOULDEN'T BEG!" Kyurem yelled, using shadow claw to smack the poor boys shield away. Steven tried to get up, but Kyurem smacks him with shadow claw again, making him fly towards an ice wall.

"Fight me!' Kyurem yelled, charging and firing Dragon Pulse. Steven leaped out of the way, but was still propelled from the force.

"I-I'm sorry guys" Steven whispers "I shouldn't have wondered away from you."

Kyurem walks up to Steven, growling at him. Steven gets up and summons his shield again. He knew he started this, but now he needed to finish it.

"I may have made a mistake coming here..." Steven paused for a moment "But a Crystal Gem NEVER gives up!"

Kyurem was about to say something, but was stopped from the sound of a large roar. Steven and Kyurem looked over at the bridge to see Lion running in.

"Lion!" Steven cries.

"Do not interfere!" Kyurem yells, firing Dragon Pulse at Lion. Lion dodges the attack and unleashes his Concussive Roar attack. Kyurem tried his best to stay on his feet, but the winds of Lion's roar was enough to get him air born.

"Yeah, get 'em Lion!" Cheered Steven.

Lion stopped his roar attack, Kyurem still remained in the air looking down at the two fighters. Kyurem angry at this, started to glow blue. A ball of electricity appeared over his tail, infusing inside of him, Kyurem began to turn into a different form, a taller, bulkier, black form.

"He can transform?!" Steven asked.

"This!" Kyurem began "This is the form I obtained through the power of my brother, Zekrom!"

Steven was in shock **(Get it?)** there's more things like Kyurem? Lion looked at this new form, not fazed in anyway. Kyurem lunged toward Lion, ramming him with his shoulder. Lion tumbles on the ground, but quickly gets back up. Lion runs at Kyurem and slashes at his chest multiple times. Kyurem then used Shadow Claw, Lion ducks from it and hops up, biting his arm. Kyurem then whacks Lion off of his arm, making him skid toward Steven. Lion got up again, but was knocked back down by Kyurem. Lion used his Concussive Roar attack, pushing Kyurem away. Kyurem then fired Dragon Pulse, Lion taking it right in his face, blinding him for a brief moment. Kyurem then fired Ice Beam at Lion's feet, making him unable to move.

"Lion!" Steven called out.

Lion gave Steven a look, before his eyes turned pink. He then roared a portal under Steven, making him fall into it. But Steven hanged on to the ledge.

"No, Lion!" Steven Begged.

Steven begins to loose his grip, Lion had no choice but to use Concussive Roar, making him fall in. It closes leaving Lion behind to fight the ice dragon.

"DIE!" Kyurem yelled, flying higher into the sky.

Lion saw Kyurem's body get engulfed by electricity. Kyurem then made a large ball with the electricity.

" **Freeze Shock!** " Kyurem yelled, launching his attack.

Lion stood still, witnessing the large ball coming at him at full force. Lion's world soon turned white as the attack slammed into it's target. Kyurem landed on the ground, turning back to his normal form. Lion was frozen in a chunk of ice.

* * *

Steven looked around, he was back where he used to be. Steven shot up from the ground, the portal Lion made was no where to be found.

"Steven!" A voice yelled.

Steven looked over to see the Gems and Connie running up to him.

"Steven!" Pearl said "Where have you been?"

"I-I um?"

"Whoa dude" Amethyst said, looking at Steven's injures "What happened to you?"

Steven fell silent, he didn't want to tell them his encounter with Kyurem, for it might make him lose his opportunity for a solo mission. Besides, Lion can handle himself...right?

"I...fell from a hill!" Steven quickly said.

Pearl rolls her eyes "Ugh, Steven!" Pearl said in her motherly voice "If you want to go on solo missions you need to be more careful."

"I know" Steven told Pearl "I'm sorry."

Steven looked at the Gems, Amethyst and Connie had pleased looks, Garnet...who knows, but she's happy, but Lapis, she knew he was lying. But seeing how he was her closest friend, she kept her mouth shut.

"Now come on, Steven" Pearl told Steven, grabbing his arm "Let's go home and clean you up"

 **Meanwhile**

Kyurem looked at the frozen sculpture that was now Lion.

"Stupid cat!" Kyurem said, Kicking the ice off the metal platform.

The ice fell 2 stories from the platform to the ground below, not even cracking as it made contact on the lower level of the mine. Kyurem looked up to the sky, the boy may be gone, but he has his sent on his nose. He wasn't allowing himself to lose this one.

"Mark my words, Steven Universe" he said "Our battle isn't over..."

* * *

 **Sup guys. just for a heads up, in this story, Kyurem is NOT (Or technically not) a Pokemon, nor is he a gem monster (no one knows where he comes from) later chapters are probably going to be shorter, mostly because there isn't going to be a long dream sequence explaining things, so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark outside. Hours have past since Steven's encounter with Kyurem. Steven never thought he would ever meet a monster such as him, a beast that's not even from the gem homeworld. In fact, all throughout the day, he wondered what in the world he was. Oh, and that lie he told earlier didn't work that much. Pearl and Garnet saw bruises, scratches, scrape marks, and more obviously the bloody nose. They knew he was attacked, but the question was "By what?"

Steven sat on his bed, getting himself ready to go to sleep. Next to him sat Lapis, who was washing his leg with some water.

"You don't need to wash me anymore" Steven told the water gem.

"I know" Lapis said "I just wanted to make sure your injures don't get infected."

As Steven let Lapis clean his leg, he came up with a question to ask.

"Lapis..." Steven began "Why did you choose to take Jasper's deal and stay here, instead of going back home?"

Lapis took a second for her mind to come up with the right words.

"To be honest, I only did it to keep you safe from Jasper." Lapis paused for a second, then continued "I do miss homeworld, but its not the same as it used to be...It's a nightmare..."

"I understand" Steven replied.

"Now, can I ask YOU something?" Lapis asked in a somewhat playful tone.

"Sure" Steven replied, worry deep in his voice.

"You were attacked, and we know it. What was it?" Lapis asked.

Steven was quiet. Of course the gems knew he was attacked, but none of them even asked what?.

"H-He called himself Kyurem" Steven spat out.

"Kyurem?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah. He's...some sort of monster... Have you heard of him?" Steven asked.

"Well, not really" Lapis replied "I do remember, back on Peridot's ship, she'd talk about a strange being on this world. For all I know, this is what she's been talking about."

"Well, he's a pretty strange creature. I wish he was a nice guy... I guess he's kinda lonely" Steven told Lapis.

"I see. Well, I should probably let you go to sleep" Lapis said, getting up from the bed.

"See you tomorrow, Lapis" Steven said, laying down on his bed.

"Yeah. Good night, Steven" Lapis said walking down the stairs. Lapis stepped out the door, Pearl and Garnet were talking to each other about the current issue.

"Something's out there Garnet, and it hurt Steven! We need to stop it before-"

"We'll find what it is Pearl, you don't need to shout" Garnet looked down at Amethyst. "Tomorrow, we'll search for what's out there."

"Ugh, why ya telling ME this?" Amethyst asks in an annoyed tone

"I want Pearl to stay back and speak with Steven while we're gone. You and me will investigate, and see if we can find anything"

"Steven's not dead, Garnet. it's not like whatever attacked him was some giant freak show." Garnet stayed silent, just looking at Amethyst. Amethyst folds her arms.

"Fine, I'll go. What's waterspout over here going to do?"

Garnet looks to Lapis "Hello, Lapis"

"Garnet." Lapis replied.

Amethyst and Garnet walk inside, leaving Pearl and Lapis all alone outside.

"Thanks for being here today, Lapis. I know were still on bad terms, but it's nice that you're getting used to things here."

"You don't need to thank me. Do you think we'll find what attacked Steven?" Lapis asked, not mentioning Kyurem

Pearl looks toward the sky "I don't know. It's not like Steven to just flat out lie about what happened, he's always told us about what he finds."

Lapis looks down. "We'll find it. It's not like it's going anywhere"

Pearl looks over to the water gem. "Who knows? Still, thanks for coming along." Lapis gives a tiny nod, and summons her wings. She flaps them once and flies toward the sky, spinning like a drill, and slamming down into the ocean. Pearl sighs and walks back inside.

* * *

At the Big Doughnut, Lars and Sadie are both getting ready to close up shop.

"I can't believe we had to work for two more hours" Lars complained

"Yeah, no thanks to you, Lars" Sadie told Lars with an angered expression

"Come on Sadie, that was the funniest thing that ever happened!"

"You were scaring people by putting fake bugs in their bags. Maybe if you did something better, I'd be sorta impressed"

Lars looks at Sadie, giving her a big smirk "Oh, I see how it is. You're playing hard to get, aren't ya? Wanting me to try harder next time?"

"That's not it at all!" Sadie claims.

Lars's smile grows bigger "You want me, don't ya Sadie?"

"Shut up, asshole!" Sadie nearly shouts as she keeps walking. Lars just laughs and walks along with her. He looks back to the shop, but then notices something that makes his smile fade away.

"Um...Sadie?.." Lars says with fear in his voice

"Lars, not now!"

"No really, look!"

Sadie gives in, and looks at the shop, seeing a large shadow in the sky.

"W-what is that thing!?" Sadie shouts, pointing at it. The shadow kicks its legs in front of it, and slams them down at the roof of the Big Doughnut. The walls of the building collapse, making the building crumble to the ground. Lars and Sadie both scream, looking at Kyurem, who gazes upon them. Lars leaps into Sadie's arms, and Sadie darts away as fast as she could. Kyurem lets out a loud roar, firing Dragon Pulse into the sky. The towns people, who are awake at the time, see him and run away.

"Steven Universe!" Kyurem calls out. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, all run out and see the smoke behind the statue, and they run toward it. Lapis sees from the ocean, and leaps out to help the others. Steven wakes and looks out the window, seeing the gems run toward the danger.

"Oh no... That...That can't be.." Steven dresses in his usual clothing, and runs after the gems. The gems stop in front of the now destroyed Big Doughnut, seeing the monster that is looking down at them.

* * *

From another part of town, Connie and her mother are driving home after late night violin lessons. Connie just sat quietly, minding her own business, when a loud pop fills her ears. Priyanka, Connie's mother, stops the car, and gets out. Connie follows with her.

"What was that?" Connie asks, looking at the smoke.

"Something must of exploded" Priyanka replies "I need to get down there. People could be hurt, and may need help. Stay in the car. I'll be back."

"What if it's a gem monster? Let me help mom!" Connie protested. Connie runs to the car and grabs Rose's sword, who she was hiding under her feet. She then runs toward the smoke, not looking back.

"Connie!" Priyanka yells. Priyanka runs after her, leaving the car behind.

* * *

"Kyurem!" Pearl shouts.

"You know what that thing is?!" Amethyst asks.

"Rose fought him...years ago...I was the only one she told about him"

"Where is he?! Bring me Steven Universe!" Kyurem demanded.

"Kyurem!" Steven yells, running in with his arms out.

"Is that what you were attacked by?!" Amethyst asks Steven.

"There you are. Now we can finish our battle!" Kyurem yells, stepping off of the rubble.

"No Kyurem. Please, I don't want to fight you." Steven says, tears flowing in his eyes.

"You will fight me, Steven Universe!" He yells, flying toward the sky "Or else..." Kyurem glows orange, a fireball going inside of his tail, turning him into his majestic white form. He turns himself around and fires Dragon Pulse at some of the buildings around the area, making them explode.

"No! Stop!" Steven yells.

Garnet takes Steven and pushes him behind Lapis.

"Steven, get out of here! Lapis, take out the fires! We'll handle with Kyurem!" Garnet shoots her gauntlets at Kyurem. Kyurem dodges them, and charges at her. Garnet catches Kyurem by the head and skids back. Kyurem them fires Dragon Pulse, and makes Garnet go flying. Amethyst throws her whip forward, striking Kyurem's tail. She summons one more and whips at Kyurem's head, making him back away from her. Kyurem fires Ice Beam at her. Amethyst spin dashes out of the way, and charges at Kyurem. She spins around Kyurem, making him dizzy, then she launches at his head, colliding into it, making him stumble back. Kyurem then shoots Ice Beam at Amethyst, freezing the bottom part of her body. Amethyst struggles to get out.

"Hey! Not cool!" Amethyst stays quiet for a moment, then smiles "Yep, still got it"

Pearl slashes her spear at Kyurem, cutting his leg. Kyurem tries to stomp on Pearl, but she back flips away from him. She then points her spear at him, firing small energy blasts at him. Kyurem takes every one of them, walking toward her with an attack charging. He fires his Dragon Pulse, hitting Pearl with enough force to push her deep into the ground. Garnet runs over to Kyurem and punches his gut. Kyurem falls back, crashing into the piles of destroyed materials he's created. Garnet rushes at him, about to strike again. Kyurem becomes air born again, roaring at the fusion. Garnet leaps at Kyurem, but is grabbed by the foot and thrown down to the ground, crashing into a building and becomes buried by it when it collapses.

"Kyurem! Please!" Steven begged. Kyurem didn't listen. Amethyst, while everyone's not looking, shape shifts into the Purple Puma, breaking her ice prison. She stands up, hands to her hips.

"Alright, Spewrem! Get ready to feel the wrath, of the Purple Puma!" Amethyst grabs a nearby chair and throws it into the sky. It hits Kyurem in the head, egging him on even more. He flies toward Amethyst, his right arm covered in a dark purple aura. He lands in front of her, using Shadow Claw to slash at her. Amethyst ducks, and grabs Kyurem by the stomach. Using all the strength she had, she lifts him in the air and throws him behind her, making his head smash through the ground. Amethyst then jumps into the air, and elbow drops Kyurem's side. She them picks him up, spins around, flips him upside down, and slams him into the ground. She flexes in victory.

"Yeah! Still undefeated!" she yells. Kyurem lifts his head up from the ground, Dragon Pulse at the ready. He fires it at Amethyst's back, making her collapse onto the floor, and turning her to her normal form.

"That was a pretty good effort, Crystal Gem, but my battle is with Steven Universe, not you!" Kyurem says, walking up to Amethyst. He lifts his foot over her, ready to crush her. Then, he feels something slash his back. He roars and falls over, letting Amethyst get up. When Amethyst looked to Kyurem, Connie stood in front of her, Rose's sword in hand.

"Connie?" Amethyst asks.

"I'm here to help you guys. Where's Steven?"

"Connie! Get back here right now!" Priyanka yelled, running to her daughter. Kyurem sees her running to them, and fires Dragon Pulse at her. Connie gets in front of her and blocks the blast with the sword.

"Run mom!" Connie tells her mother.

"No! I can't leave you here with...that thing!" Priyanka protested. Pearl runs to Connie and her mother, seeming to be scuffed up a bit.

"Go! We'll hold him off" She yells to them. Kyurem darts toward Pearl. Priyanka takes Connies arm, and darts out of the battlefield. Pearl summons a second spear, leaping above Kyurem, spinning like a top, and slashes down Kyurems back. Kyurem lets out a pained yell, as Pearl slashes at him. Kyurem then rams Pearl with his head, making her go flying. He then flies toward her and crushes her stomach. Pearl lets out a pained yell. Kyurem then lifts his foot up, and slams it down on her again and again and again.

"PEARL!" Amethyst yells. Pearl looks over to Amethyst, her eyes filled with tears, as the ice dragon crushes her body.

"GAH. H-help...GAAAHAA..m-me" Was all she could say, before her body finally exploded into smoke. Amethyst's eyes widen, looking up at Kyurem with fear, anger, and sadness.

"Hmm, so this is what happens when you're defeated, eh?" Kyurem turns to his normal form, and picks her gem up, looking at it. Amethyst runs at Kyurem, tears in her eyes

"Let her go!" she yelled, summoning her whip and swinging it at Kyurem. Kyurem looks over to her, leaping away from her whip. Garnet digs herself out of the rubble and looks over to Kyurem, anger in her eyes when she sees Pearls gem in his grasp. She runs over to him and leaps into the air, throwing her fist at him. Kyurem hops into the air, dodging Garnet, looking down at the gems.

"Here my words, Steven Universe. If you wish to have your friend back, then come and fight me!" Kyurem then flies toward the sky.

"Give her back! Give her back now, you freak!" Amethyst screamed, punching the ground while he flies away. Just as she was about to shape shift into a helicopter, something else goes flying after him. Lapis flew after the ice dragon, making small balls of water come with her. She then makes the water balls fly at Kyurem from all directions. Kyurem is struck by this, but keeps himself in the air. Kyurem fires Ice Beam at her. Lapis covers herself, her wings struck by the attack, freezing over. She begins to fall from the sky, the weight of the ice making it hard for her to fly. Lapis, with all her might, pushes the ice off of her, and resummons her wings again. She then makes a large hand of water, and sends it toward Kyurem. Kyurem points both of his wings at the large water hand.

" **Glaciate!** " Kyurem yells. Both his wings then produce large blasts of freezing wind, making the water freeze up. He then crashes through the ice hand and rams into Lapis. Lapis stops herself, darts at Kyurem, and whacks him with her wing. Kyurem then hits Lapis with Shadow Claw. Both of them fly around each other, clashing in the sky, hitting each other with the sheer force of their bodies. Kyurem then fires Ice Beam at Lapis's wings again, making them freeze over. This time, Kyurem tackles Lapis and, using his weight alone, makes them both fall from the sky and crash into the beach. A large puff of sand covers them both, making the other gems worried if Lapis is ok. Once the dust clears, Kyurem gets up, and reveals that Lapis has been poofed. Kyurem picks her gem up, and looks to the gems. He then flies away, leaving the others behind to pick up what just happened.

"T-This is my fault.." Steven claimed, while looking up as Kyurem flies away. Amethyst runs toward the ocean, but is stopped by Garnet.

"Let me go! I'll destroy him!" Amethyst yells, trying to struggle away.

"No! We need to let him go! He could drop them if we go after him now!" Garnet said. Steven held his legs, crying on the sand. Garnet goes over to him.

"We'll get them back Steven. I promise we will." Garnet said, as she picks him up.

"This is my fault, Garnet. I'm the reason he's here. I never should have went off without you guys..." He said, looking in her eyes.

"Steven, don't ever say that. We'll go after him, and we will get Pearl and Lapis back, alright?"

Steven sniffed, tears still in his eyes. "Thank you, Garnet." Garnet brought Steven to his bed, laying him down to rest. Steven closes his eyes, and after hours of tossing and turning, goes to sleep. Amethyst and Garnet stand in the dark kitchen in silence. Amethysts looks up at Garnet.

"What now?" She asks

"Tomorrow," Garnet says, clenching her fists "we get ready to mash it up!"


End file.
